Parenting 101
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Two best friends: one CEO playboy and one happy-go-lucky fellow find a baby on their front porch steps. Chaos ensues when they try to be a dad. *Voting is Over; Baby Kagome won.* *Non-Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

_Chaotic: My creative juices had run out but no worries. The idea came to be when the taiwanese drama called:兩個爸爸 (Two Dads)_

_Leave a review if you want the direction of the story to head towards a family with no romance with Kagome as the baby or a family with romance and Kagome being either with the two. _

_Also, go to my profile to see the progress report for your favorite stories._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter One**

It _was _a normal morning for two best friends; wake up, sleep some more, shower, do hair, brush teeth, eat breakfast, and eat ramen.

The serious and collective of the two; Sasuke Uchiha aka heir to Uchiha Corporation along with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

The rarely serious, happy-go-lucky friend you can ever have; Naruto Uzumaki, host of the number one popular radio station: Konoha.

So to say the least, when they opened the door to begin their day, they were very much surprised to see a baby on their porch step of their two-story house.

Accusing glances were thrown.

* * *

**Prompt**: N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 7, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember to leave a __review__ if you want the direction of the story to head towards a family __with no romance__ with Kagome as the baby or a family __with romance__ and Kagome being either with the two._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

_**Parenting 101**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"That _has_ to be yours." Naruto accused. "I mean, look at the black hair!"

"It has your eyes, dobe." Sasuke calmly replied while looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late, take care of the baby and we'll discuss this when I get off work." He said going into his car.

"Oi, wait!" Naruto shouted but it fell on deaf ears. "Teme…"

Naruto looked down to see blue-eyes stare up at him. "Well… since I don't work till the afternoon dattebayo, let's take you to see Sakura-chan."

His response was just a gurgle and a tug of golden locks.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember to leave a __review__ if you want the direction of the story to head towards a family with no romance with Kagome as the baby or a family with romance and Kagome being either with the two.__ The voting __will end once Chapter Four is out__, so vote your hearts out._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Three**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed out carrying the baby with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled at him, holding up a fist. "How many times have I told you to-… what's that? Is it Sasuke's?"

"This?" He said, holding up the curious baby. "We found her out on the porch steps, seemed like someone abandoned it."

"Well, give it here." She beckoned and took the baby from him. "You want to keep her?" She asked, knowing his past history. "She's a healthy baby girl." Sakura replied, "Seems to be few months old."

"I want to keep her." Naruto said determinedly looking into soft blue-eyes.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 9, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

_The __voting is over__ and the people have spoken. The winner is... ::drum-roll:: __Baby Kagome!_

_For those who wanted Naruto/AdultKagome/Sasuke, don't fret, I shall post one up with the somewhat same plot but with drabbles._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

_**Parenting 101**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Sakura's hand smacked against her forehead, "Do you even know what or how to raise a baby?"

"Sure I do. I've watched it all the time on T.V." Naruto replied as he gently poked the baby in the stomach causing her to giggle.

A pink bow began to tick furiously. "You baka! Watching how to take care of a baby and doing it in real life is not the same." She explained, "You got to change diapers, wake up at night to feed, play with them, baby-proofing your house, exerc-"

Naruto clutched his head and whimpered when she carried on.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 10, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto placed the baby food into the cart with the baby in a sling holder. Checking off the list, he was obvious to the stares and finger pointing from several of women. As he made his way towards the diaper area he received a call.

"Sup?" He answered.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Kiba! What up?" He asked as he looked between the baby diapers.

"What are you doing in the diaper aisle?"

Blond hair flipped fanatically as he tried to locate the dog loving male. Seeing him, he waved.

"Woah… Is that Sasukes?"

"Nope, we found her on our front porch step."

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 10, 2013


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Six**

"Did you name her yet?" Kiba asked when Naruto told him that he was going to adopt her; whether Sasuke agrees or not.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as his eyebrow pinched together. "I was thinking of Aoi."

Kiba nodded, also liking the name but frowned a bit when it didn't… _click_. "How about Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Naruto asked as they located some baby milk powder formula.

"Yeah, I heard it from a couple of kids playing Kagome Kagome and I thought, why not?"

Naruto looked down to see clear blue eyes stare up at him and smiled. "Kagome."

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 11, 2013


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Seven**

Noticing the time, Sasuke opened his internet browser and clicked on a favorite tab. Immediately a page opened, and clicked the 'Listen Live' icon. He went to his personal coffee maker and tapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for two things: the Konoha radio to start up and his coffee. He took a sip as Naruto's voice blasted through his speakers.

"Goooooood afternoon peeps; I am your DJ host: Naruto Uzumaki here and accompanying me is my adorable baby daughter, Kagome Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

Sasuke felt the coffee went down the wrong tunnel and chocked on burning liquid.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 11, 2013


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Eight**

"Can you give us listeners a description of the new Uzumaki?" a woman asked through the radio.

Naruto looked down at his phone when it vibrated with a message. Mischievous blue-eyes smirked as he replied to the text, not once missing a beat while talking into the microphone. "She hasn't cried yet so my friend Sakura told me that she's a happy baby. She has the cutest laugh when you poke her stomach softly. Oh and she has my eyes and Sasuke's hair."

_Elsewhere…_

A mysterious **'Thunk'** noise echoed through Uchiha Corporation as workers stared upwards in wonder and confusion.

* * *

**Prompt**: N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 15, 2013


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Nine**

"Kagome Uzumaki."

Naruto immediately blanched when he heard Sasuke's voice from the living room. _'Oh shit.' _He spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch in his old brooding position; Naruto knew he had to put on his battle gear.

"Uh… Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto slightly adjusted the sleeping Kagome in his arms and gave his friend a nervous smile. "How's work?"

"Everyone thought we copulated and produced a child." His black eyes went from Naruto's face towards the sleeping child.

"Eh… Sorry?" He mumbled and looked away from Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a piercing cry.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date: **April 17, 2013


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Ten**

Both adults attention focused on the wailing Kagome as she cried her little lungs out. The mood dispersed as both males panicked, not knowing what to do, they called Sakura.

"Mosh-"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? Whats going on? Is that Kagome crying?" She immediately asked.

"Yeah! Sasuke and I were talking when she suddenly cried." Naruto answered her as he watched Sasuke rock the crying baby in his arms.

"Does she have a dirty diaper?"

Naruto took a whiff of her diaper. "Nope."

"Did you feed her?"

"Oh… no."

Naruto could feel the glare coming from the phone and quickly hung up.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date:** April 17, 2013


	11. Chapter 11

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Cool black eyes studied the blond feeding the baby from the sofa he was sitting on. He saw the commitment to raise the baby even though Naruto had no experience and stubbornness to fight him to keep her.

He watched Naruto rock her as the blond told the baby how he met, in his words, the most infuriating and stubborn dumb dumb head in the whole world. As he carried on his ranting of him, innocent blue eyes stared up at him as she continued to suck the milk from the bottle.

He quietly left to retire for the night.

* * *

**Words**: 100

**Prompt:** N/A

**Original Posting Date:** April 25, 2013


	12. Chapter 12

**Ages=**

**Sasuke: 24**

**Naruto: 24**

**Kagome: 7-8 months old**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the note clenched in his hands.

Seconds passed…

Minutes…

Then he calmly went towards the fireplace and set it on fire. He watched it burn; paper turning brown the black as ashes began to fall into the pit. Words were then consumed by the fiery nature. Some of the ashes flew onto the living room floor but he didn't care. As he got up and headed towards his destination, the words repeated in his mind like a broken record player.

Stopping at the door he sighed and entered.

_Sasuke_

_I leave Kagome in your care today!_

_-Naruto_

* * *

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** N/A

**Original Posting Date: **April 28, 2013


	13. Chapter 13

Chaotic: Someone asked how much time passed since they found her so I thought to post up day/times

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Same Day…_

Sasuke broodily stomped towards the elevator from the parking lot. In his arm, held the baby and in his other arm held his suitcase. A pink baby bag was slung over his shoulder, which bounced against his hip at every step. Pressing the up button with the suitcase hand, he couldn't help but glance at the curious little girl. Her sparkling blue eyes went from car to car to the elevator to the buttons and numbers.

But the most amazing thing happened. Her blue eyes connected to him and she raised her chubby hand to pat his face.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100

**Original Posting Date: **April 30, 2013


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **

**101 Parenting**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Same day...

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_."

The moment was over when an oily and slithery voice interrupted them.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded.

"And this must be the Uzumaki _brat_." Golden eyes gave her a look over and sneered, then settled on the youngest Uchiha. "We've really missed you at my company. Our employees don't seem to have the… mind and _vision_ to handle the success that you always-"

_Splat!_

Both adults looked down to the older male's shoes to see stomach fluids and milk all over his brand new belongings.

The vomit smell reached Sasuke's nose but he didn't care. He simply smirked.

_Good girl._

* * *

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** N/A

**Original Posting Date:** May 5, 2013


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the very very very late update. I had some internet and computer problems. Maybe it's a sign that I need a new computer, huh?

* * *

**Parenting 101**  
**Chapter Fifteen**

He turned the knob to his office door and stepped inside his workplace. Walking straight towards his table and placed his suitcase onto the flat surface. He turned and almost tripped at the sight that greeted him.

He blinked.

Twice.

There was a play pin near the sofa full of toys, a rocking crib, a diaper table at the corner of the room, a stroller, a colorful gym and a jumperoo.

"Okaa-san heard about the newest addition and decided to decorate the place." He heard his older brother, Itachi, said from the doorway. "Oh, and _they_ wants to meet her."

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Original Posting Date:** May 7, 2013


End file.
